Supernatural (Season Nine)
Supernatural was renewed for a ninth season by The CW on July 6, 2013. The season consists of 23 episodes and aired on Saturdays at 9PM EST. The season premiered on September 7, 2013 with I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here and ended on June 28, 2014 with Do You Believe In Miracles?. Season Summary Immediately after the fall of the angels caused by the angel Metatron, the Scribe of God, Sam falls into a coma from the effects of the trials to close the gates of Hell and almost dies. With Castielunable to help (having lost his grace), Dean seeks the aid of another angel named Ezekiel, whose only option to save Sam from his wounds is to possess him. Dean accepts, and helps Ezekiel trick Sam into giving his consent against his knowledge. The three of them, with Kevin (and Crowley as their prisoner), work to find a means to put the angels back in Heaven and are also forced to deal with Knight of Hell, Abaddon, who is attempting to seize control of Hell in Crowley's absence and enforce her reign of Hell on earth. Also a newly human Castiel must continue to run from the thousands of angels who blame him for their setbacks including many of whom are now lead by Bartholomew and Malachi seeking to restore themselves back to Heaven under their respective leadership's. Sam and Dean (with the help of Ezekiel) deal with regular hunting cases with help from old friends such as Charlie and Jody, but over time Sam begins to notice that something isn't right with him which Dean wants to tell Sam about but Ezekiel insists that his presence must remain secret. Eventually, Metatron returns to Earth and Ezekiel is revealed to actually be the angel Gadreel, the former protector of the Garden of Eden picked by God to protect the Garden but failed by letting Lucifer into the Garden and was then punished by being locked away in Heaven's darkest dungeon. Metatron makes a deal with Gadreel to rebuild Heaven together by allowing certain angels to return which Gadreel, seeking to redeem himself accepts. Dean discovers Gadreel's deception and tries to warn Sam, but Gadreel takes full control and kills Kevin. Meanwhile, Castiel reclaims his powers by stealing the grace of another angel. Dean and Castiel team up with Crowley to expel Gadreel from Sam's body, but are forced to let the King of Hell go in exchange for his help. Sam is furious at Dean's deception, and their relationship becomes strained as they struggle to deal with Kevin's death. While Sam is still at the Bunker and Castiel starts a mission to find Metatron on his own and stay clear of Bartholomew, who eventually finds him and tries to convince Castiel to join him, Dean then teams up with Crowley in his hunt for Abaddon to find the only weapons that can kill a Knight of Hell, the First Blade and the Mark of Cain. Both of which Dean acquires from Cain himself, the first born son of Adam and Eve, who killed his brother Abel and became the original Knight of Hell as well as the trainer and creator of the rest of the Knights, including Abaddon. Sam helps Castiel look for Gadreel, while Castiel comes face to face with Bartholomew who wants him to join his faction of followers hunting for Metatron. Castiel disagrees with Bartholomew's ruthless methods and kills him in self-defense, causing a number of angels to ask Castiel to lead them (much to his chagrin). Dean eventually finds Abaddon and kills her, but the Mark of Cain begins to affect him, bestowing him with great strength, but also a painful desire to kill. Meanwhile, Metatron continues to play God with the power of the angel tablet and starts enacting public miracles to become a deity to mankind and they begin to slaughter and praise in Metatron's name. Gadreel grows tired of Metatron's lies and defects, teaming up with Castiel to try and stop him. In the season finale, Sam and Castiel worry about the Mark's influence on Dean, but eventually realize that he's their best shot at defeating Metatron. Castiel and Gadreel try to infiltrate Heaven to destroy the angel tablet and cut off Metatron's power, allowing Dean to kill the angel, but they are caught and put in Heaven's dungeon. Gadreel is forced to sacrifice himself as part of a spell to free Castiel. Meanwhile, Sam arrives too late to stop Metatron from stabbing Dean through the heart and his brother dies in his arms. Castiel manages to trick Metatron and take back Heaven, but chooses to spare his life and locks him in Heaven's dungeon though is dying from his draining grace. Sam tries to summon Crowley to fix Dean, but instead Crowley shows up in the bunker of his own choice where Dean's body has been placed and puts the First Blade back into his hands, which revives Dean as a demon. Season Cast Main Cast * Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester (23/23), Gadreel (8/23) (episodes 1-5, 8-10), and The Wicked Witch (1/23) (episode 4) * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (23/23), Gadreel (1/23) (episode 1), and The Wicked Witch (1/23) (episode 4) * Misha Collins as Castiel (11/23) (episodes 1, 3, 6, 9-11, 14, 18, 21-23) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars * Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer (1/23) (episode 1) * Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi as Herself (1/23) (episode 16) Guest Stars * Mark Sheppard as Crowley (9/23) (episodes 2, 4, 6, 10-11, 16-17, 21, 23) * Alaina Huffman as Abaddon (6/23) (episodes 2, 6, 10-11, 17, 21) * Curtis Armstrong as Metatron (5/23) (episodes 9-10, 18, 22-23) * Osric Chau as Kevin Tran (4/23) (episodes 2, 6, 9, 14) * Kim Rhodes as Jody Mills (2/23) (episodes 8, 19) * Julian Richings as Death (1/23) (episode 1) * Felicia Day as Charlie Bradbury (1/23) (episode 4) * DJ Qualls as Garth Fitzgerald IV (1/23) (episode 12) * Lauren Tom as Linda Tran (1/23) (episode 14) * A.J. Buckley as Ed Zeddmore (1/23) (episode 15) * Travis Wester as Harry Spangler (1/23) (episode 15) * Gil McKinney as Henry Winchester (1/23) (episode 17) * Richard Speight Jr. as Gabriel (1/23) (episode 18) * Lindsey McKeon as Tessa (1/23) (episode 22) Co-Stars * Tahmoh Penikett as Gadreel (6/23) (episodes 1, 10, 18, 21-23) and Gadreel's Vessel (3/23) (episodes 1, 10, 23) * Erica Carroll as Hannah (3/23) (episodes 18, 22-23) * Adam J. Harrington as Bartholomew (2/23) (episodes 3, 14) * Danielle Kremeniuk as Ingrid (2/23) (episodes 18, 23) * Dylan Everett as Young Dean Winchester (1/23) (episode 7) * Anna Galvin as Abaddon and Colette Mullen (1/23) (episode 11) * Timothy Omundson as Cain (1/23) (episode 11) * Briana Buckmaster as Donna Hanscum (1/23) (episode 13) * Marco Soriano as Andre Devlin and Crowley (1/23) (episode 16) * Katherine Ramdeen as Alex Jones (1/23) (episode 19) Supernatural: Bloodlines One of this season's late episodes (reportedly #20) was set to serve as a backdoor pilot for a spin-off of the show. The show planned to explore the clashing hunter and monster cultures in Chicago with all new characters. Unlike "Supernatural," the spin-off would only be set in Chicago. In the Chicago-set episode, Carver said we'll be introduced to a show that would, if picked up by the network, "explore the clashing monster and human characters" living in the city. In fact, he said, "we'll have main characters who are both human and monsters." That will include, added Singer, "families of monsters and families of hunters." "It's much more of an ensemble than Supernatural ," Singer said. The show's official title was to be called Supernatural: Bloodlines (previously titled Supernatural: Tribes), but the backdoor pilot was not received well. Episode List Trivia * The season had an average of 2.81 million viewers and 1.3 rating. * This season marks the first appearances of Pishtaco and Rit Zien. * This is the first season to feature a Horseman and an Archangel since Season 7. * This is the first season to feature a Shapeshifter since Season 6. * This is the second season to feature Castiel on DVD / Blu-ray with Season 4 being the first one. * This is the fourth consecutive season to have a cast member direct an episode. * Misha Collins has been promoted to main cast this season. * Misha Collins makes his directorial debut this season. This makes him the second cast member to direct an episode with Jensen Ackles being the first one. * Jensen Ackles was supposed to direct an episode this season but wasn't able to due to the birth of his and Danneel's first daughter, Justice Jay Ackles. Gallery * 2 of 7 Add photo See Also * Supernatural: The Complete Ninth Season (DVD) Navigational |}